


they'll never get you right

by Constance_JUN



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_JUN/pseuds/Constance_JUN
Summary: 拥有你几乎梦寐以求的一切简直棒极了——当然了，在绝对大多数时候。





	they'll never get you right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they'll never get you right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229238) by [nahco3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahco3/pseuds/nahco3). 



作者的话：  
标题来自Brandon Flowers的同名歌曲。  
弃权声明：这篇小说仅仅是我自己的想象，和现实生活无关，请不要和其中提到的任何人分享它。

 

正文：

Klay知道自己的生活有多棒：他拥有极其成功的职业生涯、享受着美妙的生活、正在冲击自己的第四个总冠军。他在正确的时间，做着正确的事情。  
而最重要的是，他能出现在对的地方，及时接住某人的no-look pass，命中空位三分。  
他在一支以他为核心建队的队伍里打球——好吧，以他和Steph为核心。  
Steph和他。  
当他想要欢呼和掌声的时候，这座城市热情地拥抱了他；而在他想要属于自己的安静的时候，这座城市又贴心地给了他。  
拥有你几乎梦寐以求的一切简直棒极了——当然了，在绝大多数时候。

\---

Klay最近的手感不是很好，至少不是普通的手感冰凉。哪怕Steph贴心地没有过多地提及这个话题，但是他和Steph在常规练习之后还是心照不宣地留下来加练了。  
他们俩过去一直这么做，两个人一起、每一天。他们像优幼稚的小孩一样试图挑战彼此，用越来越愚蠢荒诞的方式完成投篮：用一脚踢进去，用非惯用手的左手，还有必须得有的项目——球员通道投篮。  
至于现在，没有当初那么频繁了。Steph现在不再是单纯的自己了：他是联盟的MVP，是一个品牌的代言人，一名特权人士。  
除了Klay的身边，他还有自己该去的地方。

如果Klay想的话，他自然也有处可去。  
但是他不愿意。  
他总是喜欢一个安静的、空无一人的体育馆，安静到只能听到篮球在地板上反弹的声音。他过去一直是个奇怪的孩子，喜欢和一群朋友躲在父母的地下室里熬夜，对着空气大笑。  
他现在仍然是那个奇怪的小孩。  
只要Steph愿意，他可以拥有除了Klay之外剩余的喧闹世界——话说回来，如果这个世界失去了Steph这个人，那大概也失去了世界本身应有的绚丽的色彩。

他们轮流给彼此传着一些极其简单的球，练习着迅速出手投篮。  
Kerr教练认为，如果Klay不再思考自己手感的问题的话，手感终究会自己回来。  
Klay同意他的看法。但是他内心却清楚地知道，这次的毛病远远不止投篮。

他已经连续投丢了四个球了。  
Klay被挫败感击溃，他运球冲入禁区来了个暴扣，挂框，震板。

Steph喊道：“既然你已经学会了怎么扣篮，也许我们应该多玩玩空接才对。”  
Klay哼了一声：“我一直知道怎么扣篮。”  
Steph笑出了声，眼角堆满了细纹：“我知道你的内心是想试试空接的——拜托，想想Dray的表情。”  
“那就让他知道，我也可以抢他的饭碗。”  
“也？在抢了我的饭碗之后？”  
“那是他们明年给我超级顶薪的唯一可能，”Klay理直气壮，“另外，只要我愿意，我可以做所有你能做的事。”  
“行行行。”Steph敷衍着。他脸上的笑容越来越大，故意露出了怀疑的神情来挑战Klay，“那就来试试啊。”

Steph站在中场，脸上带着完美的面具。他总是能表现自己愿意展现出的一面，愉悦又放松，就像戴着顶完美的皇冠。  
他不慌不忙地背后运球，皮球在他的臀间来回穿梭。  
Klay快速冲向了他，挤压着Steph的运球空间。他的指尖几乎摸到了皮球，然而Steph转过了身，用自己的肩膀顶着Klay的。  
周围的一切都缩小了，Klay可以听到他们俩的球鞋摩擦地板的声音，可以看见Steph锁骨上流过的汗水，可以感受到Steph贴着他大腿的臀骨和自己强硬的抵抗。  
Klay Thompson是名极其优秀的防守者，人尽皆知。

Steph的嘴角依旧挂着气定神闲的微笑，他沉肩对Klay发起了冲击，试图一步过了他。然而Klay拿到了球，并且用力把它丢到了场边。  
他们两个人同时跑向了皮球，但是Klay抢先一步够到了它，并且高高举过自己的头顶——他又变回了那个和哥哥一起打球的小孩。  
Steph跳了起来试图从Klay手里争球，刻意撞倒了他。两个人倒在地板上抢做一团。  
“操，”Klay大声骂道，Steph半骑在他的身上，还在那里傻笑，“你恶意犯规！”  
Steph报复性地用自己的胳膊肘怼了一下他的胸膛，理直气壮：“那现在是两个恶意犯规啦。”

一大波人被这里的骚动吸引，从屋子的各个角落涌了上来。所幸Steph宝贵的膝盖没有受伤，他的腿仍然和Klay的缠绕在一起。  
Klay感受到他们俩接触的地方灼烧到近乎烫人。他想把Steph从自己身上踹下去、或者干脆将他压在身下。  
然而他什么也没有做。

Steph抓起了落在身边的球，干脆利落地伸手投篮。  
但是球没有投进，落到了后场。  
“我也不是无所不能的。”Steph说。

“你得当心点，”Kerr教练警告着Klay，生怕两个人惹上伤病麻烦。而另一边，一位训练师正在给Steph进行包扎。  
“有哪里酸痛吗？”训练师问他。  
与此同时，Steph的众多助手之一将电话递到了他的手里：“呃，Curry先生，你今天就女童球鞋的配色计划和安德玛公司的人有一个电话会议……”  
“稍后再见。”Klay和Steph打了声招呼，绕过了他们所有人，径直往更衣室走去。  
Steph则立在簇拥他的人群之中，耳边贴着电话，抬起头来目送着他的离开。

\---

Klay那天晚上出去浪荡了。  
他坐在Lyft打来的车后座刷着自己的ins。为了防止司机搭话，他还在Lyft上设定了一个去传教区*的地址。不过司机体贴地无视了他，专心地听着KQED*。  
【传教区，旧金山一个街区；KQED，旧金山公共广播电台。】  
他们在沉默中穿过了金门大桥。  
Klay无意识地刷着自己的私信。但是都是些普通的消息，没有什么他今晚需要的信息，也没有什么特别有趣的新闻，能让他分享到群聊之中。  
他把自己的手机丢到一边，静静地双手抱臂。

Klay从传教区独自一人走到了卡斯特罗区*。两者之间的距离并不算多远。卡斯特罗的公寓看起来要更精致一些，到处飘扬着维多利亚时代风格的绘制精美的彩虹旗。  
【旧金山知名景点，世界著名同性村和观光点。】  
他透过玻璃窗向一家商店看过去，里面堆满了小狗形状的孩童玩具，还有些并没有那么美丽的涂鸦。  
他双手插在自己牛仔裤的口袋里，肩膀耷拉了下去，整个人缩成一团，来抵御说不清来自哪里的寒冷。  
门口有一条警戒线，不过Klay无视了他。他递给了门口的保镖50美元。保镖嘟哝了两声，对他点点头，把他放了进去。Klay底下自己的头，防止他被门框撞到——然后，他来到了新世界。

像这种去夜店的方式真是蠢毙了；不过至少没有什么风险。正常情况下他只在洛杉矶才会去夜店——那种城东的夜店，和他的高中朋友一起，穿的邋邋遢遢，装作一个无名人士。  
不过他新的胡子造型——“哈哈，看起来真是棒极了，Klay”——十分有效地阻止了他被别人辨认出来。大多数人只当他是个普通的新面孔，或者是Steph镜像的另一半，而不是留了小卷毛和深发的他自己。

Klay点了瓶啤酒，找了个安静的小角落独自站立。期间一个留着胡子、打了耳钉、宣称自己21岁的不男不女的人从他身上用一种极其下流的方式蹭了过去。  
稍后，另一个身材健壮的岁数更大些穿着Polo衫的男人也钻进了那个黑暗的角落。  
Klay蹲在一边等他们俩完事，一边无意识地拨弄着自己啤酒瓶上的标签。他的皮肤下仍然留着刚刚和Steph接触的冲动，他的胸膛下仍然残忍的钝痛。他咬紧了自己的下唇，思索着回家的事宜，陷入了浓浓的自我厌弃之中。

他看向了人群——然后他发现了自己一直在寻找的东西：一个和他年龄相仿的男人。  
那个男人比平均身高略高一些，留着卷曲的短黑发，苗条又有一些肌肉线条。不知道周围的人说了什么笑话，逗得他仰头大笑，夜店舞池里闪耀的灯光照亮了他的喉结。  
足够了。  
从他踏出自己奥克兰的家的那一刻起，Klay就知道自己到底想要的是什么。  
然而迈向那个男人，做出这个命运般的抉择，让他感觉到自己的喉咙里仿佛卡着刀片，难以呼吸。  
不过他是名职业运动员：他可以克服这一切。

\---

“我不是很经常做这些，”那个刚刚的男人，Dan，说道。  
他们俩正站在Dan的公寓楼的楼梯间里亲吻，Klay将Dan压在了墙上。  
“我也没有，”Klay说，一边低下头咬住了Dan的脖子。也许他咬得太用力了，也许是他内心的澎湃情绪终究无法克制。他听到Dan发出了一声低沉的呻吟。

他们朝Dan的卧室走去，却并没有到他的床上。Klay压在了他的身上，紧紧地抓住了他的臀部，将他抵在了墙上。Klay闭上了自己的眼睛，用自己的手指摩挲着Dan臀骨的尖端。  
他根本不可能克制住自己的想象：如果是Steph——Steph的手试探性地插入了他的头发之中，Steph推开自己手的力度和方式，Steph是如此地渴求着自己。Steph的喘息声逐渐粗糙，他会逐渐发出破碎的呻吟，“god，god，”而他嘴里的话将越来越淫秽。  
“please，please，please，”Dan恳求道，Klay却只希望自己告诉了他自己的名字。  
在那之后，Dan帮Klay撸了出来。在卧室昏暗的灯光下，Klay用力按住了他的头，一口咬上了他的唇。他太过用力了，Dan的嘴被他咬出了血，他浑身颤抖。

“我们之后也许应该再来一次，”Dan说，他轻轻地吻着Klay，没有意识到自己嘴里的血腥味。  
“yeah，”Klay同意了他的说法，他现在只觉得自己四肢沉重，感觉也迟钝了不少。“给我你的号码，我会给你发短信的。”  
Dan问道：“你叫什么名字来着？”  
“Alex，”Klay回答。他的大腿还在颤抖，他根本控制不住这些生理性的细小颤抖。  
“嗯，所以，你要喝点水吗？”Dan问。  
“我该走了，”Klay摇摇头，“我早上还要遛狗呢。”  
“哦，cool，”Dan无意识地回答。他滚到另一边去，给自己裹上了床单。Klay沉默着换上了自己的衣服，离开了他的公寓。

\---

“man，你看上去不错，”在训练中，Steph和他打了招呼。他们俩挨着彼此，一起投着三分。不过他们俩的距离没有那么接近，他们的胳膊并不能近到互相摩擦。  
有些时候Klay克制不住地会疑惑，把他的第二人生花在篮球场上，盯着篮框，想着Steph这个人，到底值不值得。  
Klay半耸了耸肩，没有正面回答：“我总得努力去完成些什么。”  
“我懂的。”Steph回答。他的声音十分平静，即使他们俩挨得很近，哪怕是Klay也不能听的十分清晰。他们周围的训练并没有停止。Klay还能听到吹哨的声音，体育馆里回响着的运球的碰撞声。  
当Klay望向Steph的时候，Steph也凝视着他。  
这简直让他穿不上气来。所以他挪开了自己的视线，又回到了篮框上，等着Steph出手他的下一次投篮。

“我很高兴你回来了。”在一段极其漫长的停顿之后，Steph开口。  
“话别说那么早，你还不知道呢。”Klay回应，他的手指顺着手中篮球的纹理无意识地摩擦着。  
“我就是知道。”Steph轻声回答，一边出手投进了下一个球。

\---

在那之后，Dan和Klay又在一起搞了几次，一直是在Dan的家。  
“你的舍友会介意你是个gay或者别的什么吗？”Dan问道。  
那是个星期六，也是个休赛日，如果不发生些什么的话真的是很难想象。在回合中间，他们俩躺在床上闲聊。  
“Yeah，”Klay无意识的应和。他的手机在震动，他滚到了床边，解锁了手机。  
“哦，那是你的狗吗？”Dan看到了Klay的锁屏，问道。那是一张Rocco在它最喜欢的公园拍的照片。“它真可爱。我的父母刚养了一条小狗，你想看看照片吗？”  
“当然。”Klay回答，他们俩一起看了一会儿照片，然后Klay插进了Dan的体内。

\---

这总是奏效。Klay简直不敢相信。每次在和Dan做完这些之后，他总是能浑身轻松地走进场馆。  
在比赛开始前，介绍球员的时候，Steph站在他的身边，不停地弹跳着，保持他的肌肉温暖，十分投入。  
当主场DJ倒数第二个喊道Klay的名字的时候，就和以前一样，Steph一直在他身后两步。在那之后，当Steph的名字被喊到，甲骨文爆发出惊天声响的时候，Steph早就站在了Klay的身边，位于人群之中，和整支队伍一起。  
然后，在充满尖叫声的黑暗之中，Klay又感受到了来自Steph肩膀的压力。他低下头，看见了Steph正咧着嘴笑。  
仅仅是这样，就足够夺人心神。

比赛结束之后，他们把KD丢给了记者，Steph和剩下的队友一起走向了球员通道，周围的球迷们都对着他们尖叫。Klay不明白Steph到底是怎么忍受这种压力的。  
“想要一起去吃晚饭吗？”Steph邀请。  
Klay耸耸肩，他皮肤上的汗水正在冷却，整个人克制不住的颤抖。他不知道自己能不能承受坐在Steph边上、看着他招来人群的压力——这会他们俩之间的对话变为和球迷的合照，可Steph却能够自始至终对这一切笑脸相待。  
他想去Dan的家。  
“别认为我可以解决所有的这……”Klay说，他伸出手比划了一下，终究还是没有说完自己的想法。“我只想回家，然后打打电子游戏。”  
“也许你可以去我家？”Steph问，“我记得之前有人给了我一台Switch还是别的什么，你可以帮我把它装起来。”  
“我会在电子游戏上击溃你的。”Klay说。但是在他牛仔裤的口袋里，他的手机震动了不止一次，“不过我得回家了，下一次吧。”  
“好吧，”Steph耸肩，“那就下一次。”

\---

他们接下来一场比赛也进展得十分顺利。  
Klay能准确地知道Steph的位置，选择出手或者冲击篮框，准备好接住每一个完美传到他手中的球。他可以感受到自己的进攻性又回来了，他就像哥白尼一样，心甘情愿地绕着Steph这个太阳旋转。  
他们的战术跑位简直完美，球从他的手中划出一道完美的弧线。Klay不再抗拒这种力量，他知道Steph的传球终究会找到自己，而他早就已经准备好了。

Kerr教练第四节将他们换下了场，Steph毛巾盖着自己的头坐下了，脸上挂着直戳Klay心脏的千瓦级闪亮笑容。Klay坐在了Steph脚边的地板上，借口自己的腿感受到了不适，拉伸着自己的腿筋。  
“早就告诉过你了，”Steph说，用自己的脚拱了拱Klay，让Klay抬头看着他。  
Klay也确实这么做了。  
Steph笑着俯视他，脸上的酒窝若隐若现，一切都仿佛回到了他们俩刚刚在选秀大会上被选中、共同站在半空的体育馆中间的模样。  
“你只是需要相信我就可以了。”  
“我才没有，”Klay矢口否认，“在任何情况下都不可能这么简单。”他抬头看了Steph一眼，又迅速垂下了自己的脑袋，他可以感觉到自己的脸部血液上涌。  
“这话可真让人受伤。”Steph说，他低头往前靠着，他们俩之间的距离被迅速拉近——近到Klay感觉只要自己一转头，他的唇就会碰触到Steph裸露在球衣外的肩膀。  
“你赶紧老老实实的坐回去做冰敷吧。”Klay回嘴，尽可能地保持自己心态平稳。Klay可以感受到Steph的呼吸拂过自己的脸颊，他克制不住自己紧张的心情，生怕自己辛辛苦苦搭建的心理建设瞬间崩塌。

比赛结束了，一堆记者迅速涌上来围住了Steph。Klay悄悄往后退了几步，他看到Steph脸上的笑容变化了，变得礼貌而又疏离，他低头听着记者的问题。  
Klay朝球员通道走去，垂下自己的眼睛，松开了自己咬得死紧的下颌。  
在他去浴室之前，他给Dan发了条短信：今晚？

而当他从浴室出来之后，Steph才独自一人走进球员通道。他的脚看上去有些跛，他的头低垂着，嘴角抿成一条直线。  
然后他听到Iguodala喊道：“嘿Steph，Dray今晚想要出去玩，你来吗？”  
Steph振作起精神，他脸上的笑容又回来了。他迈进更衣室，作出和平常一样轻松的模样。  
“今晚也许不行。”他拒绝道。不过Iguodala和Draymond强行把他算了进来。  
Klay已经换好了衣服，垂下了自己的眼睛。Dan回复了他的短信：我明天有个重要的演讲。  
“一块儿来吧，Klay。”Draymond嚷嚷。  
“不要。”Klay回答，他坐了回去，用手托着自己的脑袋。对话框上显示了三个点，Dan仍然在输入内容，也许是一些让Klay去找别人发泄的客套话。  
“操你的，”Draymond骂道，“一块儿去玩啦，今晚就会像2015年一样。”  
“Dray，”Iguodala喊他，“你到底来还是不来？”  
“就来就来，”Draymond回答，望向Iguodala。  
Klay趁机偷空看了一眼他的手机。Dan发了一张对着镜子的自拍照：他的内裤被扯了下来，露出了臀部；他用另一只手握住了自己的阴茎。他看上去和Steph简直像到无以复加——他是谁已经不重要了，重要的是Klay该做些什么。  
“好吧，”Klay不知道对着什么嘟囔着，“你赢了。”  
“你和Steph一辆车，”Draymond冲Iguodala喊道，“Klay和我乘另一辆。”  
“别担心啦，”Draymond对着Klay说，“我会做你的僚机的。”  
“我又不担心这个。”Klay回答道，Draymond笑出了声。

\---

在夜店里找到Iguodala、Steph和其他的家伙们花了他们俩一会儿。因为Draymond总是跑去和他认识的人打招呼，不停地插入别人的对话，然后有一个人想要和他合影——然后所有人都想要和他合影。  
Steph在后面的包厢里，坐在一个不起眼的小角落。Livingston坐在他的一侧，另一侧则坐着个Klay根本不认识的人。  
他没有选择坐在Steph身边，而是跑去了吧台。Iguodala和他聊了两句，两个人又一起喝了几杯。Iguodala离开的时候又慷慨地让酒保再给Klay倒上两杯  
Klay独自一人坐在吧台边，抬头看着电视上放着的他们的精彩集锦。  
他把手机从裤兜里掏了出来，打开了和Dan的聊天界面，本想发点什么，最终还是关掉了界面。

“嘿！”Steph和他打了声招呼，坐在了Klay的身边。  
“你把你的跟班弄丢了。”Klay开了个并不好笑的玩笑。然后迅速低头又抿了一口酒，仿佛这样做就可以把他声音里的紧张给甩掉似的。  
Klay侧过头去盯着Steph。在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，他眼睛下面的阴影看上去像是伤痕。  
训练师给他的手指上了夹板，一切显得没有那么美丽。不过Klay仍然失神地盯着他的手，盯着他修建干净的指甲，盯着修长的手指，盯着他仿佛有着用不完的力量的手腕。  
他感觉自己是个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜。

“你还好吗？”Klay轻声询问，“早些时候我看到你走路的时候有点跛。”  
Steph长叹了一口气，轻笑：“扭到了我的脚踝。”他举起自己的手挡住酒吧的灯光，因为他一定得看看现在Klay因为本能的恐惧睁大的双眼。“不过我没事啦，只不过不希望大家都……”  
“都失魂落魄？“  
“差不多这个意思。”Steph点头承认了他的说法。安静的氛围在他们之间弥漫了一会儿。

“你最近有些不同了。”Steph出声打破了沉默，他小心翼翼地看着Klay。  
Klay做了个深呼吸，喝完了他酒杯中剩下的酒，试图给自己争取一点思考的时间。  
“手感糟糕给我的打击大概比我想象中来的大，”他说，“我以为这就是我职业生涯的终点了。”  
Steph看上去欲言又止，不过Klay强行打断了他：“我知道你要说什么——我应该更关注冲击季后赛、不应该关心合同的事之类乱七八糟的话……”  
Klay咬住了自己的下唇，他克制不住自己看向Steph的欲望。  
“你想要留下来。”Steph轻声说道。他的语气过于笃定，Klay都不知道这是不是个问句。  
“我想。”Klay的声音有些沙哑。  
“那就留下来。”Steph的眼神温柔得不可置信，“别在意Dray或者KD，就，留下来。”  
Klay的眼中闪过一丝无助：“我不知道这是不是个好主意。”  
“为什么你会这么想？”Steph问道。他伸出手，轻轻触摸着Klay的手腕，仿佛那是唯一不伤害到他的方法。  
“我得走了，”Klay眼神飘忽，“抱歉，我，Rocco……”  
他落荒而逃。

\---

这周末他又去找了Dan。  
“你的演讲怎么样？”当他到Dan家的时候，他没话找话。  
“还行吧，就那样。”Dan敷衍着，他已经迫不及待地扒下了Klay的夹克。  
“好吧。”Klay说，他感觉会问这种问题的自己是个傻瓜。他解开了Dan的皮带，动作有些笨拙。  
Klay狠狠地操了他。他把Dan抱在自己的怀里，面朝墙狠狠地操了他。Klay确保Dan在他之前射了出来，这样他才能放心地把自己的脸埋进他的后颈，然后闭上双眼，想象他是Steph。

事后，当他们俩肩并肩躺在床上的时候，Dan说：“我最近和一个在谷歌工作的人约会了，”他停顿了一会，仔细措辞，“他想要……比较专一的关系。”  
“那挺好的，”Klay的声音出人意料的平静，“我为你开心。”  
Dan看向他的眼神变得有些奇怪。Klay叹了口气，这并不是Dan的错：“我真心为你开心。”  
他换上了自己的衣服，找到了被丢在一边的手机。  
Dan送他到了门口，双手插兜，他甚至还没来得及穿鞋。  
“你自己保重。”Klay说。他一边摆弄着门栓，打开了大门。  
“再见，Alex。”Dan踮起脚尖亲了亲Klay的脸颊。

\---

第二天金州勇士队就面临着极其痛苦的东海岸客场之旅。在登上飞机之后，Klay的头靠着窗，看着窗外地上黑色的大地，和其间星罗棋布的金色灯光。  
当他还是个孩子的时候，他总是跟着自己的父亲进行客场旅行，他过去总是喜欢猜这些城市的名字，乐此不疲。

他们在飞机上的牌桌似乎结束了，Steph坐到了他身边。他裹着一条毯子，还穿着压缩裤，膝盖上裹着冰袋。Steph似乎很累了，他对着Klay笑了一下就立马睡了过去——他的椅子甚至都还没有来得及放下来。  
Klay伸手帮Steph记上了安全带，至少这样他能够睡得舒服些，在飞机落地之前不用再醒来一次。他的手轻轻拂过Steph的腹部，那里正有节奏地呼吸着。Klay小心翼翼地把他的毯子往上拽了拽，仔细地裹住了Steph。  
而当他抬头的时候，他看到坐在他们俩对面的Kevin Durant。KD戴上了耳机，iPad锁着屏。他似乎也无法入睡，不过和Steph不同，他眼神明亮又警觉。  
KD的眼神总让Klay感受到被抓包的窘迫，他耸耸肩表示自己的无辜。KD又盯着他和Steph看了一会儿，然后对着Klay咧开了嘴——Klay说不清那个表情到底是笑还是别的什么。然后KD扭开了头，又去玩自己的iPad了。  
Steph在睡梦中翻了个身，他的脸面对着Klay，他的嘴唇柔软又诱人。看他睡得这么香，Klay也屈服于睡眠的诱惑，进入了梦乡。

\---

赛季还在继续。无论Klay如何努力地记住每一个Steph的笑颜，他眼角的细纹，他总能打破Klay面瘫脸的方法，赛季都在继续。  
每次思索这些细节都让人心伤，Klay想，这大概是我所有痛苦的来源。  
他刻意忽略了自己经纪人的电话，忽略了他爸爸开玩笑地调侃湖人明年的薪资空间有多么诱人。  
随着季后赛的临近，围绕在Steph身边的人越来越多了：营养师、训练师、他的理疗师、视频分析师、他的助理和他助理的助理、各种各样的记者。 但Klay绝不是唯一一个储存着他们之间点点滴滴的人。

事情发生在他们客场挑战黄蜂的那个下午。第二节结束的时候，Klay坐在板凳上，看到Steph出事的时候，他甚至觉得自己刚喝下去的液体并不是水，而是别的什么刺激性液体——他的喉咙像被灼烧一般。  
当Stephen从球上摔下来的时候，他感觉自己整个人都糟透了。

Boogie拉起了他，指着他在球场上摔出的痕迹，然后对裁判吼着些什么。  
比赛继续进行，夏洛特的球权。一个成功的抢断，Kevin干拔跳投，一个长两分。  
Steph就在他身后，当比赛结束的哨响的时候，他小心翼翼地走回板凳席，尽量掩盖住了他的跛行，面色平静。他和他的一位训练师进行了眼神交流，然后轻轻地摇了摇头。 

Klay感觉自己身体有些不适，他想吐。他把KD一个人丢在场边进行半场采访，迅速小跑追上了Steph。他用自己的肩膀帮他挡住了Steph身边那些恼人的家伙。Steph的脸色有些苍白，但他还维持着自己面具上的笑容。

他们缓缓地走向球员通道。Klay试图用自己的身体隔绝周围对着Steph虎视眈眈的相机。  
而当他们来到更衣室的角落、媒体的视觉死角的时候，Steph蹒跚了两下，Klay本能地伸出手抱住了他。  
Steph的身体比Klay想象的要再沉一些——Klay一直以为他其实是只有空骨的百灵鸟或者是天使，而实际上他也只不过是个血肉之躯的凡人罢了。  
“我在这呢。”Klay无意识地低喃。Steph伸出胳膊搂住了Klay的背，把自己全身的重量都加附给了他，两个人一起走完了通往训练室的最后几步路。

训练室的空间太小，不能再装下一个这么大的运动员。Klay站在门边，看着有人脱下了Steph的鞋，另外一些人和他说着些什么。  
“Thompson，”Kerr教练喊道，“赶紧过来集合，我们有一场非赢不可的比赛。”  
Klay点点头，离开了训练室。  
他们赢了这场比赛。

在那之后，Klay接受的赛后采访，面对记者略微低头，这样他可以听清具体的问题。  
“你担心Steph的脚踝吗？”有名记者这么问，“你觉得Kerr教练应该限制Steph的出场时间吗？”以及他过去的最爱，“如果Steph缺席季后赛的话，会对你们队伍造成什么样的影响呢？”  
他尽力回答了每一个问题，哪怕其实他什么都不知道——这反而是最好的；因为无论如何他不能对记者知无不言，他尽力保持自己的脸色平静，声音平板，不泄露任何消息。

在那之后，他拖着自己疲惫的身躯回到了更衣室。时间其实还早，更衣室周围还有不少人在晃悠。Klay小心地躲开了人群，朝着训练室直奔而去。  
Steph坐在检查床上，他的脚踝被包扎了起来。  
“只是扭伤而已。”他轻声说。  
Klay关上训练室的门，坐在了他的身边。他有些头昏眼花，心头的恐惧还没有完全消去。

“我以为这会是我们俩一起并肩作战的最后一场比赛了。”Klay喃喃。  
“才不会。”Stephen安慰着他，挪到了他的身边，大腿贴着大腿。  
“你会和我一直绑定，哪儿都不会去——直到我退役为止。”  
Klay失神地盯着他。“不……”他低喃。  
至少不是现在，他想。别在这个他还能感受到比赛残留的肾上腺素的时候说出这种煽情的话。  
他能感受到自己的血液循环速度超出了常规，他的心脏诚实地讲述着自己的感受。

Steph温柔地看着他，笑了：“只要你续约就行了。”  
他的眼神十分澄澈，但是Klay可以看到那里有泪花的影子，深如潭水的眼底泛着平静的湿气。他不知道到底自己该怎么办才好，Klay顺着他的眼睛，无助的视线一路滑落，直到他的唇。  
Klay吻了他。

一切都在这一瞬间静止了。  
Klay的手放在他身边的桌上，而当他挪动自己身体的时候，他甚至可以听清桌上的报告发出的沙沙声。  
Steph的唇温暖到不可思议，他们俩的鼻子在接吻的过程中相互摩擦。Steph闭上自己的眼睛，伸出手，攥住了Klay的手腕。  
这个触感让Klay意识到自己做了什么。Klay停下了动作，他感觉到自己的呼吸有些困难。  
在一阵难耐的沉默之后，Steph带着一丝试探，欺身上前，又吻住了Klay。

Klay花了一会儿才反应过来发生了什么。他迅速掌握了主动权，加深了这个亲吻。他的手在Steph身上漫无目的地游荡：从他的胳膊滑落到他的大腿，又回到他的胸膛。  
Klay轻柔地吮吸着Steph的下唇：这时候的Steph和他的距离前所未有的近，他整个人都在Klay怀里。Klay一只手扶住了Steph的臀，另一只手紧紧环绕住Steph的背。  
他的呼吸逐渐加快了，脉搏跳动也在加剧。Klay打断了这个漫长的接吻，将两个人的前额抵在了一起，试图克制住他自己的冲动。

“嗯……”Steph呢喃，他伸手轻触着Klay的唇，他的瞳孔比以往来得更宽；而当Klay低头时，他发现Steph短裤中的阴茎已经半硬。  
“和我回家。”带着一丝希望，Klay不顾一切。

\---

当他们到了Klay家的时候，第一眼看到的就是Rocco。显然是看到他们俩开心坏了，Rocco扭着自己的身体，在Steph的两腿间来回穿梭，险些把他整个人都撂倒。  
“Easy，buddy。”Klay安抚着Rocco。Steph看到这一幕笑得停不下来，干脆一屁股坐在了地板上，让Rocco给他开心的斗牛狗牌亲亲。  
“好了好了，Rocco，come on。”Klay皱眉命令，试图把它从Steph身边骗到后院。Steph则用他的袖子擦着自己脸上的口水。  
“希望你别觉得这恶心。”Klay仔细检查着Steph脸上的口水印，硬生生把他的脸给看红了。  
“不对，”Klay意识到刚刚的话有歧义，赶紧圆场，“我的意思是，它是条有点讨人嫌的狗，不过我不介意。”  
Steph的脸更红了。他用自己的肩膀撞了Klay一下：“行。”

“想喝点什么吗？”Klay提问。  
对于现在发生的一切，他都感受到不可置信的迷幻。他从没想过Steph会做这种事——Steph愿意做这种事。  
“不用了。”Steph说道，紧张地咽了口口水。  
“也可以。”Klay说，“让我先给这个小蠢货喂点东西。”

于是事情发展成了现在这样：Steph坐在Klay家的沙发上，不知道该做些什么，大概是在怀疑自己的人生；而Klay，正在算着Rocco狗食里的干湿分量，Rocco则在厨房里撒欢地跑来跑去，不住地鬼吼鬼叫。  
Klay将Rocco的狗食盆放在了地上，跑去洗自己的手。他靠在水池上想了一会儿，试图想出接下来该有的计划。  
持久，优质，正常。  
他可以做到的。

“嗯，”他对Steph说，“如果你觉得刚刚这是惊人色情的前戏，只要再等等，20分钟之后，它就会对着卧室门大叫了。”  
“我简直等不及了。”Steph说道。他拽下了Klay的身子，给了他一个吻。

而当Rocco吃完它的晚饭，发现自己的两个主人在沙发上滚成一团，Klay的上衣还被扯掉了的时候，毫不意外地开始吠了起来。他们俩一边笑一边躲着Rocco，最终还是去了卧室。  
Klay关上了卧室的房门，几秒钟之后，Rocco就开始撞击房门了。Steph在床上笑得前仰后合，直到Klay用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。  
Klay自己也在笑。他惊讶于现在发生的事，而这竟然变成了现实。

“你是真的吗？”他一边问着Steph，一边脱掉了他的上衣。他颤抖着双唇，一遍又一遍地亲吻着Steph。他吻过了Steph锁骨上的凹陷，亲吻过他的喉结，并且一路顺着吻了下去，他的手探入了Steph的短裤之中。  
Steph的头向后仰着，整个人的身体靠上了门，将自己的臀往Klay的方向送了过去，喉咙里发出了一些破碎的呻吟。  
“我能吸你的屌吗？”Klay的呼吸有些不稳，他带着一丝渴望。  
“可以，快点。”  
他欺身上前吻了吻Steph，试图控制住自己过于澎湃的心情：“放心，会很舒服的。”  
Steph急切地点点头，他的身体在颤抖，他凶猛地亲了Klay。  
Klay蹲到了他的膝盖之间，亲吻着他的肚子，并且沿着毛发轨迹一路亲吻了下去。Steph被刺激地攥住了他的手，随着Klay的动作手里逐渐用力捏紧了他。

当Klay含住他的时候，Steph克制不住地呻吟：“Oh，God。”他几乎要把Klay的手指捏碎了。  
“Oh。”他安静了一会儿。Klay抬头关心了一下他的状态，他发现Steph正用力咬着自己的另一只手腕背部，试图保持安静。  
Klay也用力捏紧了Steph的手，试图传达出自己心中的柔软。

Klay轻轻抚摸着Steph的臀，紧紧握住了两片臀瓣。Steph的喉咙里发出了一些低沉的呻吟。Klay开始舔弄着他的穴口，他闭上了自己的眼，沉浸其中，他想让Steph得到他想要的一切。

“Klay……”Steph呻吟，他喘着粗气。Klay停下了自己的动作，将自己的脸贴在Steph的臀部上，手伸进了Steph的短裤，仔细抚慰着他的欲望。  
Klay自己也硬得发疼。他用另一只手握住了自己的，一边撸动着，一边抬头关心着Steph的状态。  
“我……”Steph有些吞吞吐吐他。当他发现Klay正用舌头舔着他握住自己欲望的手背的时候，他的身体刺激地不住颤抖。  
“我们能不能……床上……”  
“好。”Klay的声音十分沙哑，“如你所愿。”

当他们俩终于爬上床之后，Steph把枕头垫在自己腰后，Klay跨坐在他大腿两侧。  
Klay又因为Steph的皮肤失神了一瞬：他凝视着Steph手肘处的凹陷，凝视着他肌肉的纹理，和他贴着Klay阴茎的大腿。他遏制不住自己亲吻Steph的冲动，也停不下自己亲吻Steph的动作。  
Steph在他的怀里化成了一滩水，他完美的充满魔力的手在Klay的背后轻轻抚摸着。  
Klay本想抽出了自己的手指，把自己的一切都给了Steph。但是Steph的手握着Klay的欲望，不停地抚慰着。Klay被欲望冲击得失去了理智，他倒在Steph的肩膀上，嘴里不住地呢喃着他的名字。最终，他对Steph的渴望战胜了一切。  
他到达了高潮。  
余韵之后，Klay抚摸着Steph的肚子，那里被他射的一塌糊涂。他用自己的精液做了润滑，迅速帮Stephen撸了出来。Steph埋在他的脖颈间喘息着，松开了环住他的胳膊。  
一室沉默。

\---

他们第二天早上醒来的时候身体纠缠在一块儿。天色还很早，灰色的天空几乎不能照亮室内的昏暗。  
Steph的脖子下几乎都是Klay的吻痕，而他的手背则被他自己咬的满是痕迹。他睫毛颤动，一会儿看着Klay，一会儿看着自己的手背。  
Steph抚摸着自己手背的伤口，Klay突然回想起昨天晚上他的沉默。

他转移了自己的视线，用床单盖住了Steph的身体，整个人都变得十分脆弱。  
“我也许该去喂Rocco了。”Klay最终忍受不了沉默，张口说道。  
“嗯，”Steph应和，“也许我该洗个澡然后走人？我今天早上有个安德玛的会议。”  
“好。”Klay绝望地看着Steph。  
“好。”Steph说。他爬下了床，浑身赤裸却又十分自然，仿佛他现在在的是更衣室，而不是Klay的卧室一样。他捡起了自己丢在地上的衣服，走向Klay，轻柔地亲吻着他的额头，然后去了浴室洗漱。  
Klay独自一人坐在床边想了很久，他胸膛中流淌的血液逐渐冷却。他听到了门外Rocco的狗叫声。

\---

太阳照耀着湾区，给它镀上了一层彩虹色的银，驱赶了弥漫多时的浓雾。伯克利山上的灯光还亮着。空气中的凉意没有散去，Klay还能看到自己呼出的雾气。路边的草甸蒙上了一层白色的霜。  
湾区的冬天似乎比他想象的要来的漫长，春天到来的脚步被推迟了。  
显然Rocco因为Klay思绪放空无视它而感到不开心了。它发牢骚般发出了呜呜声，一屁股坐在了路边，变成了一坨不愿意挪动的斗牛狗，用自己哀伤的狗狗眼盯着Klay。

Klay浑身发疼：有些是平日里比赛总会经历的疼痛，他的臀部因为发力酸痛，他的左手因为在草皮上摩擦而蹭掉了一块皮；他的小腿一直有肌肉拉伤感，而他已经因为这个护理了几个星期了。  
搞砸了一切的放纵感却还没有消失。他的胸膛泛着恶心，他感觉自己不断地被挤压着，就好像他的肋骨已经自己坍塌了一样。

“Sorry，buddy。”他对Rocco说。他扯了扯自己的牵引绳，Rocco勉勉强强站了起来。他们步行下山，路过了一家咖啡店。Klay在里面坐了很久，手边的咖啡逐渐冷却，面前的chronicle报纸一字未读。他把自己的手机丢在家里了。  
最终，他再也无法忍受这一切了。

他回到了家，家门没有上锁，但是房子里已经空无一人了。Steph没有留字条，但是他把Klay的床收拾了一下。  
Klay瘫倒在自己的床上，把自己的脑袋埋进了枕头里，对自己糟糕的想法投降了。

\---

训练的时候宛如地狱。  
Klay根本不敢看Steph，他甚至不能够掌握自己的呼吸，他的胸膛每一次起落都显得沉重无比。他努力把自的视线集中在Kerr教练身上——尽管他们已经做过这种训练成千上万次了。  
训练师已经核实了Steph的脚踝没有大碍，Klay应该对此感到开心的。  
他应该对此感到开心的。

他逃了今天的投篮训练，告诉Kerr教练他想要看一些比赛录像。当他路过球场的时候，他看到Steph站在他们俩平时训练的小角落，准备做着他日常的三分训练了。  
Steph发现了他，而Klay却躲开了他的视线，脸上面无表情。

在昏暗的录像放映室里，屏幕上放着掘金的比赛录像，可是他却一点都看不进去。  
他还能感觉到Steph的手在他身上的温度。

最终，录像带放完了。Klay回到了更衣室，祈祷着球队的日常训练已经结束了。  
训练确实结束了，但是Steph却坐在了他的更衣柜前，和别人讲着电话。当他看到Klay回到更衣室的时候，Klay听到他对那头的人说：“稍后再说吧，我还有点事。”

Klay停在了他面前，强迫自己和Steph四目相对。如果他有勇气打季后赛抢七生死局，那么他也有勇气面对这些。他可以保持自己的声音平板，面无表情的。  
“嘿。”Steph和他打了个招呼。他今天穿了件T恤，Klay注意到，他在Steph身上留下的印子被挡住了。  
“今早的事，抱歉了，”Klay说，“我当时有些奇怪。”  
“还行。”Steph说，他肉眼可见的有些紧张。“这不是你平时会做的事——或许是吧，但不是我会做的事。”他咬紧了自己的唇，试图是想阻止自己再说些不该说的话。  
“别担心。”Klay安慰道，但他却只希望自己能把胸膛里跳动的心脏给挖出来，“这种事时常发生。”  
“是吗？”Steph问，他迅速倒吸了一口气，无意识地感叹，“哦。”  
“所以我们一切都好？”Klay确认道。  
“嗯。”Steph说。他坚定地看着Klay的眼睛，哪怕他身前的手攥成了拳。  
“那，等会再见。”Klay说，他背上了自己的包，走出了更衣室。

\---

他以为事情会变得更好，事实却背道而驰。  
Steph一直在他身边，球场上在他的视线范围之内，训练的时候两个人肩并肩沉默着投篮。所幸Steph今天早退了，好像是为了季后赛的事情接受ESPN的采访。  
Klay家也不能幸免，那里到处都是他和Steph的记忆，Klay视线所及之处到处都是他的影子。每当Klay睡觉的时候，他总是会梦见Steph的碰触，和他的声音。可是当他睡醒之后，他却记不住梦里的Steph说了什么。

他们飞去了新奥尔良打客场。Klay坐在飞机前面，和一堆上了年纪的人一样，戴着耳机，关了灯，可是他却毫无睡意，脑子里空空荡荡。  
Steph坐到了他身边。Klay立刻闭上了自己的眼。  
太蠢了，这太蠢了，Steph根本不会被他这种小把戏骗到。  
可是他就坐在了那里，安静地坐在Klay的身边，不发一言。  
直到Klay克制不住自己的呼吸，和Steph的呼吸慢慢同步。  
直到他砰砰跳动的心脏逐渐恢复正常，这太蠢了，但是他仍然渴望着Steph的靠近。

Klay感觉到Steph的手轻轻抚摸着他的胳膊。他仍然装着睡，一动不动。但是Steph的手在那里放了一会儿。  
“好吧。”Steph轻声说，也许他这句话甚至没有意义。他挪开了自己的手，但Klay仍然可以听到他的呼吸。

“Steph！”不知道飞机机舱后面的谁喊了一声，“牌局开始了，赶紧挪动你的屁股坐回来！”  
“就来。”Steph应道。Klay睁开双眼，正好看到Steph脸上扯出了一个笑容，离开了自己的身边。

\---

晚钟声响起又停下，Klay独自一人在他的酒店房间来回踱步，他睡不着。  
现在已经很晚了，可是感觉上却并不是如此。酒店窗外的天空因为光污染而染上了一层病态的橘色。

他听到房门被敲了两声，是Steph。他应该刚洗完澡，头发还带着湿气，穿着一件复古的勇士T恤，套着勇士的运动服，光着脚。他不断地把自己的重心从一条腿换到另一条。  
他们俩都保持了沉默，只能听到空调的嗡嗡声。

“你还没睡。”Klay没话找话。他斜着躺到了自己的床上。Steph在边上站了很久，然后他坐到了床边。  
Klay感受到了床的凹陷。他对他的重量太熟悉了，他身体的移动都在Klay的想象之中。Klay无意识地抬头，盯着空无一物的天花板。

“你应该续约。”Steph坚持着，“我不该成为阻止你续约的因素。”  
这句话和Klay想要听到的想去甚远，他大笑出声：“你别扯了。如果他们不肯给我顶薪，那是因为他们已经给了你。如果我选择留在这里，那么我永远不会……”  
他突然住口了。

“你根本不在意这些。”Steph十分笃定。  
“那是因为你不用在意这些，”Klay说，“因为你是Steph fucking Curry。我可不是。”

Steph做了个长长的深呼吸。  
Klay偷偷瞟了他一眼，发现他也在盯着自己。他睫毛的颤抖在他的白皙的肤色映衬下显得格外明显。  
Klay坐了起身，把自己蜷成了一团，努力往对角挪动，他想要离Steph越远越好。他蜷起了自己空洞的胸膛，似乎那里还有什么值得他保护的一样。

“对不起。”最终，Steph还是开口说道。“我不该那么做的，我不会再这么做了。”他的嗓音十分沙哑。  
“你就是想看看你能不能这么对我。”Klay尽可能地保持冷静。  
他不敢面对Steph，只能盯着自己面前的白墙。“好吧，事实证明你可以，你无所不能，真了不起。”

Steph的呼吸变得越来越粗重。当他说话的时候，他的声音十分沉重：“我不是，Klay，你知道我不是故意的。你必须得知道。”  
听了Steph这话，Klay顾不上他自己，也顾不上其他别的什么，他颤抖着爬向了他。Klay舒展开自己的身体，他伸出自己的手，却不能够碰触到Steph，感受到他的身体散发出的热度和本人的温柔。  
他已经心如死灰。

“我知道我搞砸了。”Klay十分绝望。  
Steph在台灯的照耀下闪着金色的光芒。  
这种感觉从来没有这么强烈过，Klay觉得自己再也无法接近他了。他用自己的鼻子粗重地呼吸着：“我当时甚至没有思考。”  
一切都结束了，他心如明镜。在接下来的两个月里，他将会因为自己亲手创造的伤口流血而死。  
“我以为只要我们之间有过的话，我就会好起来的。”

“Klay，”Steph轻声喊着他，“Klay？”他的脸庞是那么的脆弱又惹人怜爱。  
“你啊，”Steph的脸上挂着他平日里的微笑，眼中却带着怀疑和不可置信的光亮。  
“你这个笨蛋。”

Steph迈过了他们俩之间的距离。窗外的太阳正在逐渐升起，阳光挡住了他的脸庞，Klay看不清他脸上的表情。  
Steph伸手握住了Klay的肩膀，他的腿在Klay的膝盖之间。  
他吻了Klay。  
而Klay，既没有力气推开他，也没有力气抱紧他。  
他只能被动地感受着Steph胡子的摩擦，感受着他嘴里牙膏的清新味道，和他上衣的柔软触感，一边抚摸着他脊椎的沟壑。

“你现在不准和我说话。”Steph命令道。他拽着Klay的上衣。Klay本可以把Steph的手拉下来的，他的臂展也允许，但是他没有。  
“自我保留。”Klay用自己的嘴大口喘着气。“我的错。”Klay差不多就要能用自己的手握住Steph的手腕了，这将是一个崭新的开始。  
“我讨厌这个。”Steph说。他抬起臀部冲着Klay挪去，Klay一只手刚握住了Steph的臀，他整个人就已经被Steph抱住了。

Klay说不出话。他的情绪太过激动，他不知道该说什么好。他不能理解Steph对他而言的脆弱。他脱掉了Steph的运动外套，他摩擦着Steph隐私处的皮肤，摩擦着他的大腿内侧。  
“来吧。”Steph说，“Klay。”  
Klay亲吻着Steph的锁骨，吻过了他现在毫无保留的心脏，让他的世界缩小到只剩下他和Steph两个人。他感受着Steph温柔的喘息，他手在自己身上的轨迹，感受着他的的重量和自己身上的压力。  
他害怕自己再次弄丢这个人，他拥住Steph的力道大到可以留下淤青。

“我有你。”Klay呼着气对着Steph的皮肤轻声说道，仿佛这样就可以把这段话印在上面一样。  
“我还有你。”  
“天啊，Klay。”Steph喘息道。他一遍又一遍地吻着Klay，仿佛怎么样都不会停止。


End file.
